There have been many cycle racks proposed to be applied to vehicles and to trailer hitches, but in most cases such cycle racks are constructed in a way to interfere with or prevant the use of the hitch in a normal manner, and it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cycle rack that is easily applied and dismounted and in which the trailer hitch may be used at the same time.
A preliminary search was made and the following patents were noted:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,406--a bicycle rack which will mount on a conventional ball type trailer hitch; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,333--a bicycle rack adapted to be mounted on an existing bar type hitch; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,255--a motor cycle carrier designed to attach to a standard rectangular trailer hitch. Member 2 is the already existing hitch; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,775--a cycle rack designed to mount on the curvature of a ball type trailer hitch; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,098--a motorcycle or container carrier designed to mount to the hitch receptacle of a vehicle, and PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,257--a cycle rack or load carrying frame designed to fit into a rectangular type trailer hitch.